Bond between Pirate and Ninja
by melmel234
Summary: I make story if Naruto and Luffy meet, what will happen and how about they first meet? This is not Yaoi but about friendship between Pirate and Ninja.My first fancfic


**ONE PIECE & NARUTO STORY**

**Bond Between Pirate and Ninja**

_I want to make this story for long time. So I just ended it, I am sorry if my languages so bad and you have trouble read it. This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy it_

**Chapter 1: One piece side**

After Thriller Bark's fight, now straw hat pirate have one new company again, Brook, a live skeleton. Now they were heading to new adventure before they went to Fishman Island.

There was really big storm in sea right now. In Thousand Sunny, Luffy cs saw big ship in front of them and look like it was leaving by the owner. Nami wanted to check inside ship, she though if the ship have some treasure was leaving in there. So Nami sent Usop, Luffy and Robin using Mini Merry Boat. Of course she followed them using waver to look for some treasure left in.

Usop,Robin,Luffy and Name walked inside ship. In Inside ship was dark, cold and wall seem many scratch in it. Usop shuddered and folded his hand, "Oh nooo, my disease not leaving ship is acted again."

"It isn't this place to scary." Usop was turning his head right and left to make sure that place is safe.

Nami also felt shudder, "Yeah, it just felt like went to haunted ship."

Luffy just laughed "Then it must be fun if we can meet ghost. But actually I want to pet ghost so…"

"WE JUST HAVE SKELETON IN OUR CREW DON'T ADD STRANGE CREATURE AGAIN." Shouted Nami and usop

"Don't you know how suffer we are in thriller bark. We were almost killed with many zombies around us, KILLED UNDERSTAND!!!!" Nami yelled.

"But I thought you happy with that and you became friend with Nola." Answered Luffy.

"HOW CAN WE HAPPY WITH THAT." yelled Nami and Usop again. Robin heard their conversation just suddenly Robin stopped to walk. "What happening robin?"Luffy ask. "There is someone in here."

Both of Usop and Nami screamed loudly. Luffy felt something then stretched his arm in roof top him, someone fell in. It was girl with brown hair, black eyes, and white skin which had some bruised and scratch in her. She wear dark tight shirt which it his sleeve torn with green jacket, long black short and headband with symbol of Konoha. She saw Luffy with empty and pain eyes, she couldn't move her body. She just kept lying and gave hope if she would be okay. Finally she closed her eyes and faint.

For few hours she finally regained conscious. She opened her eyes slowly; she saw in front of her there was Chopper stood in there waited that girl. Nami also sat not far from that place. Looks like they had been waiting her for few hours

"Ah, thank goodness you awake." That girl just stared at him with unbelievable glare and finally she said, "Is this heaven?"

"Nope, you wrong." they answered together. She confused with their talk and they said again with, "This is pirate ship."

She finally regained her mind and she pointed kunai to them fast. "So they send all of you also their experiment, how stupid they are like I will give any information. I would like to choose die than giving that information."

Nami saw her with confuse look. "What are you talking about?"

"So this is your new act, I wouldn't caught by all of your lies again. Also this deer is he also your experiment just like monster" She said as like she looked down them.

Nami eyes widened and felt furious then she saw chopper who looks like sad suddenly she remember what she said today. At that time she was feeling sorry about what she say to Luffy. "I don't know what are you talking about but he's not monster or strange creature or experiment thing. He is our nakama." Nami said with gazed her no hesitation in it. That girl eye widened after heard it also Chopper who felt happy about it.

Suddenly they heard someone screaming out of there. Nami opened the door quickly suddenly she fell in the floor and her eyes widened, Chopper and that girl went to the door. They sweated because they saw giant octopus in front of ship.

"Nami." Luffy shouted. Nami looked him surprisingly. "Look big takoyaki tonight."

"How the hell are you? You can still thinking about food in time like this." angrily Nami.

Suddenly the octopus tried to attack Nami. Whenever Chopper want to protect her that girl took first step and quickly her hand made something fast then she said, "**Fireball jutsu**."

From her mouth was coming out a big fire. Luffy,Usop and Chopper were looking it with sparkling eyes, "COOOOOLLLL!!!!!"

The Monster screamed in pain whenever in not make much damage since he is so big. The Octopus was attacking again and he caught that girl with his tentacle. The girl couldn't move and yelled to monster before the monster ate her. Sanji jumped and kicked the monster. "Don't your mother had taught you how to treat lady."

The girl almost fell in the sea and she looks like faint. Quickly Robin used her ability make many hands to catch her from Ship, it just looks like bridge which make from hand.

"Great Robinchwan. Hey Marimo, hurry save her."

"Hurry, I can't take it much longer." Robin held her body from her weakness with sea because her hand which made for save the girl were starting to touch sea. Zoro ran fast and hurried took the girl and back to the sea. Before they reached ship the monster attacked again once more.

"Damn" whispered Zoro. Luffy struck the monster and fell in the sea. "Luffy." All people shouted. Sanji swam in the sea to save Luffy and finally Zoro arrived in the Thousand Sunny. "Chopper treated her immediately."

Chopper checked her pulse and wound faster. "Franky hold the monster, Brook made him slept with your lullaby song and Zoro finish him then Usop take the helm make sure after the monster defeated our ship will not be swept by wave." Nami gave them command.

Franky held him with big iron chain then Brook used his lullaby song finally Zoro finish the monster with his technique Onigiri, the monster defeated and Usop had to make sure the ship wasn't swept away by wave.

Sanji carried Luffy and brought him to the ship. Sanji and Luffy took hard breath at same time girl woke up and sat down in the floor. She looked to Luffy and each other, she felt like made trouble to everyone. "Well I'm sorry making trouble in all of you."

Sanji said, "Well, you don't need to tha…"

"Because we saved you after all you must paid us with something."Nami said.

"Yeah but I can't pay it now. So how about come to my hometown and we'll pay you."

Luffy asked Nami, "Hey Nami, are you got new disease?"

Nami kicked Luffy face. "We are Pirate so we not as nice as you thought. You never said about yourself and yelled to me also chopper with unnecessary thing before."

"Nami let her rest." Chopper said.

"My name is Kaori. I am a shinobi from Konoha." Other people saw with confused look in their face. "Shinobi is army that have any difference ability just looks like magic itself whenever the fact isn't like that and there were 5 great nation especially Konoha."

"So it is explaining why you can make fire with your mouth like that." Robin figured it a while. She nodded then continue explain, "They hard to be found because they live in hidden village. They continue lived with help people and some dangerous mission. They never go out to the sea, they just go to town to another town for mission or still in their town to waiting for new mission."

Luffy sighed slowly, "So it was bored after all." She gave big sigh, "But we are always in danger many enemies around us so we must keep distance and to be carefully with our entire act."

"So why you trapped in the pirate ship?" Usop asked her and directly she gave sad eyes.

"Before that in our nation, for few days some villages were attacked by pirate ship. I want to catch it but it ended like this. I'm sorry I can't remember anything now."

"Its okay, it's must be tough for you." Franky can't stop crying.

"Don't worry we'll be take you back in your home town." Luffy said.

"Ah, thank you very much." said Kaori with happily in her tone.

"Hey wait Luffy how supposed we go in there?" Nami asked Luffy.

"Don't worry, **Kuchiyose no jutsu** _(summon animal)_." Then a bird came out within smoke. "He can show our way to Konoha."

The bird flew up and ship went in their direction that was showed up by bird. Luffy,Usop, and Chopper saw it with faint light in their eyes.

"Why don't we introduce our self too? I am Nami." shook her hand to Kaori.

"I am Robin."

"I am Zoro."

"I am Sanji. Nice to meet you cute lady if you need something let me help you."

"I am Copper."

"I am Usop."

"I am Franky."

"I am Luffy, captain in this ship. Nice to meet you." Kaori was thinking this boy is captain. Unbelievable, I couldn't believe this but its okay.

"I am Brook live skeleton, yohohoho." Kaori thought it was dream after seeing Brook. "Live, live skeleton." Whispered herself. "SKELETOOONNNN." Kaori fainted again.

Suddenly Chopper,Nami,Sanji,Franky and Usop were panic. But Luffy just laughed it and Robin chuckled, it seemed funny to them. Brook just said, "Yohoho, i am skeleton because I don't have skin and eyes. Yohoho that scary isn't it."

"Why you happy because that?" Angrily Nami,,Franky and Sanji.

"Isn't that something not new again? If they meet Brook, I am sure many people faint fast."Zoro added it. "Shut up Marimo. Are you wanted to pick a fight with me?" Challenged Sanji with angrily face.

"Sure why not fricking cooker." responded Zoro. Both of them fight each other in the ship.

"Hahaha, well everyone prepare everything. We'll be going to Konoha. Let's go!!!"Luffy said with ready to go new adventure's tone.

_That's all I am sorry if disappoint you. Next chapter is Naruto side._

_Please review for new chapter_


End file.
